


The Origin

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where did The Earth Devil come from?





	The Origin

Before she was The Handmaid, The Demoness, The Servant of Death, she was Damara.

Just Damara.

Damara often visited Darkleer’s place. He turned out to be a great conversational partner for Damara. After all, he was Void.

One day, Damara took Darkleer to a planet, far, far, away from the reaches of the Alternian Empire. “Earth,” she said.

* * *

 

It was known that The Power of The Titans came from The Earth Devil. But know one knew where The Earth Devil came from.

Except us.

Time’s Handmaiden and Void’s Expatriate hailed from a world ruled by hate and evil. They came here to avoid the clutches of The Host and Death Himself, the employer of The Host.

Earth was their escape. Their paradise.

Time’s Handmaiden who was well-versed in the magics of time, had taken a ram, a horse chosen by Void’s Expatriate, and a human soul, and had infused them with the energies of time, so they could live again. Sadly, Time’s Handmaiden was not a child of Mind, nor she was a child of Life. Thus, she failed to create a creature that truly lived, thought, and breathed.

Seeing as The Host, an omniscient, was bound to notice Time’s Handmaiden’s absence, she had to return to their world. She had to bring Void’s Expatriate with her too, for without him, the flow of time will be doomed. Before they left, Time’s Handmaiden had split both her soul and Void’s Expatriate’s, so they could stay on our world, even if only a portion of them. The shards of their soul chose The Earth Devil as their vessel.

The Earth Devil met Ymir Fritz, who we all know was the Progenitor Titan. The Earth Devil bestowed the Power of The Titans upon her, and having remembered the horrors of their world of origin, asked for her to use the Power wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> little did you know that this was just to set the stage for my ocs  
> so many run on sentences my dude i just bullshitted this one


End file.
